Vday Gift
by trulywicked
Summary: Naruto hates Valentine's Day because he's alone but will a gift from a certain person make him feel better?


Okay as those who have read Missing Valentine know, I **HATE** Valentine's Day but I saw a fanart on deviantart that inspired this and my muse pushed me to turn it into a V-day fic. I may turn it into a two-shot for a dear friend of mine if inspiration strikes. Now let's get to the fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor any characters thereof.

_'thoughts'  
emphasis_

V-day Gift

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto _HATED_ this day, more than his birthday, more than the anniversary of the day Sasuke had left, even more than the anniversary of the day Jiraya had died. What was this day he hated so much and why did he hate it so? The day was Valentine's Day, the bane of all sane single people. The reason he hated it was simple, all the 'day of love' served to do was remind him of just how alone he was. He'd go walking down the streets and see all his friends with their significant others and it hurt to know that he had no one to come home to. It was depressing and since Naruto did not like being depressed he'd grown to hate the one day a year when he was nothing _but_ depressed. It certainly didn't help that the one person he wanted to come home to was a vengeance-obsessed, emotionally retarded, ice cold bastard who refused to come back to Konoha.

The blond slammed into his apartment and stalked to his kitchen to make some fried fish. Yeah he loved ramen but it wasn't _all_ he ate, contrary to his friends' opinion. He seasoned the fish with a rosemary and sage rub and put some rice in the cooker to accompany the fish, as he worked he wondered what Sasuke was up to. That was another reason he hated Valentine's Day, it held memories of his bastard using his apartment as a sanctuary from the masses of squealing fangirls. During those times he'd seen a rare and precious side of Sasuke, a side that had smiled, laughed, and spoken of the few things he actually liked. When alone with Naruto, Sasuke hadn't needed to put on a mask for the world and he'd relaxed allowing Naruto to do the same.

Naruto flipped the fish and growled as the feeling of missing Sasuke pricked him again. _'Stupid bastard I hope you're getting mobbed by a huge mob of fangirls. You always hated that.'_ The blond heard the rice timer ding and he turned the cooker off and waited until the fish finished cooking to scoop up some of the white fluffy grain and then he laid the cooked fish on the bed of rice. He set the plate down, got some juice, and sat down. He smelled the aroma of spices, well aware of why he'd used sage instead of lemon balm with the rosemary as was his wont. It was another reminder of Sasuke, to Naruto the avenger had always smelled of sage and raspberries. Naruto sighed, this day was always nothing but a series of reminders of Sasuke no matter how he tried to avoid it he just couldn't keep from thinking about the Uchiha on Valentine's Day and that was the real reason he didn't like the holiday.

Naruto toyed with his chopsticks for a moment then, just as he was about to dig in to his meal, a knock sounded at his door. Probably one of his friends trying to get him into the spirit of the day or set him up on a blind date. The Uzumaki growled and stomped towards the door, intending to rip who ever had disturbed him a new one only to blink when the door opened to empty air. He looked around and just happened to glance down and see a small black box on his welcome mat. _'What the hell?'_ He picked the box up and took it inside to the kit. It was black so the odds of it being valentine's related were slim and it was about the size of a couple of soccer balls. He decided to open it and nearly fell out of his chair as a black furry blur lept out of the box to cling to his shirt, "What the fuck!"

He looked at the furball currently using his chest as a security blanket, it was a tiny black kitten that had a white face with a black spot on it's nose, white paws and a white chest. He gently pulled the bitty claws out of his shirt and cupped the kitten in his hands, bringing it up to his face. It opened oddly black eyes and mewled making him smile and bring it closer. The kitten stuck it's face out and licked the tip of Naruto's nose before wriggling out of his hands to jump onto his shoulder and glare at the surroundings. Naruto chuckled, "You're a cute little thing but who put you on my doorstep and why?"

He looked in the box again and saw a red scroll lying there along with a pair of bowls, a litter box and a bag each of litter and kitten chow. He pulled the scroll out and opened it, eyes widening at the message inside.

**"Usuratonkachi, Happy Valentine's Day. The kitten is a nin-cat so as it grows up it will learn to talk and can be as much a partner for you as Kiba's mutt is for him. I asked the leader of the nin-cats if I could have one of the litter to give you. Well I got more than I bargained for as the leader gave me another from a different litter saying that the two were supposed to be life mates when the reached maturity. I am keeping the other with me because it has golden fur and blue eyes, remind you of anyone Naruto? The kitten serves two purposes, one a companion for you, I don't like the thought of you being alone, and two since I have it's life mate with me consider this a promise, I will return Naruto. When I have completed my self-appointed mission I will return but not to Konoha, to you and you alone.  
I'll be seeing you dobe, take care of the furball."**

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he realized that Sasuke meant it, he would come back and he'd missed Naruto just as much as the blond had missed his bastard if he'd kept the kitten that looked like Naruto. The blond felt the kitten butt its soft furry head against his now tear-streaked cheek and he reached up to pluck the little furball off his shoulder and cup it in his hands, "I can't believe the bastard did something as mushy as giving me a kitten," he snorted and gave a watery laugh as the kitten mewled at him and wriggled, "So are you a boy or a girl little one?"

He checked and chuckled, "Yup you're a boy."

The kitten squirmed out of his hands and jumped onto the table to sniff at Naruto's fish. The blond flaked some of the fish away from the bone and gave it to the kitty. The cat snarfed it down then sat on the edge of the table to clean itself. Naruto propped his chin on his hand to study the kitten, "What am I gonna name you huh? Any ideas?"

Suddenly the kitten sneezed and flew off the table's edge. Naruto peeked down on the cat and chuckled as he saw the kitten collect itself and glare at it's surroundings with a feline version of the Uchiha Death Glare. He picked the kitten up, "Well that answers that question. If you can glare like that, you're definitely a Suke kitty."

The kitten butt Naruto's chin and set up a loud purr as if it approved of the name. Naruto pet the cat and felt the depression that Valentine's Day brought fade away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smirked as he turned to leave, "It would appear that the usuratonkachi and I still think in similar was eh Naru," he tickled the yellow kitten perched on his shoulder under the chin. He gave one last look over his shoulder and made a promise to himself to finish his mission within a year. He was going to spend next Valentine's Day with his moron if he had to kick the ass of every missing nin in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I'll admit it, Missing Valentine is better but I had to do this due to my muse being fed by a holiday I despise. So review pretty please and make my muse happy?


End file.
